Forgive and Forget
by Orangeflight of ShadowClan
Summary: Snowpaw's always been a bit cautious and shy, and definitely a little protective over Firepaw. But when he's recruited by the Dark Forest, things take a turn for the worst, and maybe everything isn't what it seems. One-shot for the Lucky series.


_**ATENCI**_ _ **Ó**_ _ **N!**_

 **I recommend reading Lucky first, if you haven't, before reading this one-shot, or else you'll be very confused! Also, today is my birthday :D But, haha, that's not important at the moment. I also uploaded chapter fourteen of Lucky today, so please check that out too!**

 **Now… [insert appropriate disclaimer here]**

 _It was just so_ stupid.

Snowpaw stalked away from Firepaw, feeling rage boil under his pelt. Who in the world did she think she was? He just _saved her life_! He deserves some sort of admiration or a thanks for that but what did he get instead?

An angry hiss telling him she still didn't forgive him.

Snowpaw growled under his breath, picking up his pace angrily. Firepaw acted like he was some arrogant fool when really, there was no particular reason for her to be mad at him in the first place! He just cared about her well-being!

While he was mumbling agitatedly under his breath, Snowpaw didn't notice that a cat stood directly in front of him. He crashed into the cat, knocking them off their paws and to the ground.

"Ow!" the cat hissed. Snowpaw looked up and spotted a silver tabby and white tom with dark, forest green eyes. He looked to be a young apprentice. The tom jumped to his paws, glaring at Snowpaw. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the apprentice snapped.

"Geez, sorry," Snowpaw snapped back, his fur bristling.

"You completely ruined my coordination! Now I can't sneak up on that tabby over there!" the silver tabby and white tom growled as if Snowpaw hadn't even said anything.

Hearing about a tabby made the white apprentice's mood worsen. _Firepaw_ was a tabby. "Whatever," Snowpaw spat, shoving past the apprentice. _Thanks_ , he added in his mind sarcastically.

The white tom padded past cats, their meowing drowning out his thoughts. He spotted a spot where no one was sitting beside a tree stump and settled down there. And although he didn't realize, the reason no one approached him was because he looked like a badger with its fur clawed off.

Snowpaw scowled, glaring at the ground. He knew this wasn't like his personality at all. He was supposed to be shy and considerate, and here he was, fuming and just about literally shaking in anger.

Suddenly, he felt a set of eyes prick his neck fur uncomfortably. Snowpaw turned hesitantly, and then spun around hastily when he realized who was looking at him. _It's that apprentice again_! It was true—that silver tabby apprentice he accidentally ran into was looking at him. His green eyes glowed and his mouth was twisted into a smirk. With a jolt, Snowpaw realized that the apprentice was sitting close to Firepaw and a gray and white she-cat.

The silver tabby and white tom narrowed his eyes, showing his teeth before looking at Firepaw, a soft smile on his face and a playful glint in his eyes.

Snowpaw snarled. _That faker!_

"Hello!"

Snowpaw jumped in surprise, turning swiftly towards the source of the voice. A dark gray she-cat with white paws, a dark gray tabby tom, and a gray and white she-cat stood in front of him, their identical blue eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Snowpaw settled his ruffled fur, meowing out a hesitant, "Hi."

"I'm Rainpaw," the dark gray she-cat with white paws meowed. She flicked her tail towards the two other cats. "That's Stonepaw, and she's Splashpaw."

"Oh," Snowpaw replied, his whiskers twitching in light amusement. "Let me guess—RiverClan?"

"Of course," Stonepaw scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No other Clan could make up such amazing names."

"But no name matches my name," Snowpaw shot back, his eyes glinting.

"Oh, what is it? Whitepaw?" Rainpaw snickered, her fluffy tail lashing.

"No, it's _Snowpaw_ ," the white tom meowed, his fur bristling slightly. _Who exactly_ are _these cats?_

Suddenly, the three cats froze. Splashpaw's blue eyes widened in utter amazement, and her fur ruffled excitedly. "You!" the gray and white she-cat exclaimed. "It's you! The cat Mapleshade was talking about!"

"Huh?" Snowpaw's anger seemed to have dissipated completely after hearing that. His ruffled fur flattened and his eyes widened in curiosity. "What are you talking about? Who's Mapleshade?"

The three apprentices looked at each other seriously, and then Stonepaw nodded. He turned to Snowpaw, his dark blue eyes flashing, and started speaking. "Looks like no one told you," the dark gray tabby tom said. "Mapleshade is the leader of the Dark Forest. Seems like she's interested in recruiting you."

"Recruiting… me?" Snowpaw wondered.

"And some cat called Amberpaw," Rainpaw added. "But Mapleshade seemed more interested in you than anything."

Snowpaw frowned, looking at his paws. _I don't even know who this Mapleshade cat is, and she's interested in me and Amberpaw…. I should be worried, but strangely I feel a little… excited._ Fixing his expression, the white apprentice meowed, "What's the Dark Forest?"

"It's a place you can visit in your dreams!" Splashpaw meowed, bouncing on her paws excitedly. "Mapleshade assigns special mentors to you to help you train! She calls it 'special training'!"

Snowpaw's blood froze. _Special training?_ He remembered, about three moons ago, when Firepaw had just became an apprentice, when the ginger tabby told her about Blossomfall's methods. She had always said the tortoiseshell was giving her 'special training', and Firepaw always came back to camp with fresh cuts that Jayfeather and Lilypaw had to treat. It was the very thing Snowpaw had been trying to protect her from all along.

"Sound interesting?" Stonepaw asked, mistaking his silence for excitement.

Snowpaw struggled to get a sentence out, his throat suddenly dry. After a moment, he just decided to stay silent, blinking at the three apprentices with his shocked dark amber eyes.

"Whoa Splashpaw, you rendered him speechless!" Rainpaw crowed, nudging the gray and white apprentice's shoulder.

"When Mapleshade said anyone could be a messenger, she definitely wasn't lying," Stonepaw added, giving Splashpaw another nudge. "You're a pro now!"

Snowpaw looked at his paws, shuffling them. He now figured out where Blossomfall had got her techniques from, at least. But…. Snowpaw frowned, his eyes darkening. The Dark Forest sounded ominous, and the name wasn't exactly trustworthy. Not to mention Mapleshade has apparently been spying on him and his sister.

Splashpaw flattened her white ears, and then turned to Snowpaw, her blue eyes bright. "Mapleshade should be bringing you and Amberpaw a dream tonight. She'll be glad to know you were excited!"

 _Excited isn't the right word_ , Snowpaw thought, but he still couldn't say anything. So instead, he gave a shaky nod, feeling his tail quivering in either excitement or worry. He couldn't tell anymore.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" Splashpaw meowed, smiling at him. "You seem really cool!"

Snowpaw blinked, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment. But before he could even think of saying anything, the gray and white RiverClan apprentice turned around and raced into a group of other cats, Rainpaw and Stonepaw at her heels.

"Bye," the white tom whispered as they disappeared in a mass of cats.

* * *

The part where the leaders spoke at the Gathering was a complete blur. Snowpaw couldn't focus on anything—thoughts of the Dark Forest, Mapleshade, and Firepaw kept him too occupied. It was only when someone accidentally bumped into him did he blink back into reality, and by then, the Gathering was already over.

As the cats started bidding their goodbyes and going back to their own Clans, Snowpaw looked around, trying to spot one of his Clanmates among the sea of cats. He saw Firepaw's light ginger tabby pelt in the moonlight and jumped to his paws. Lashing his tail, he took off towards the she-cat, hoping to catch up with her so they could talk.

"Firepaw! Wai—" Suddenly, a cat rammed into him, knocking him off his paws. Snowpaw squeaked in surprise, suddenly finding himself on the sandy ground. He looked up with a wince, staring into the malevolent green eyes of the silver tabby apprentice from earlier.

The tabby growled, pressing an unsheathed paw onto Snowpaw's shoulder. "What do you know about Firepaw?" the other apprentice spat.

Snowpaw hissed, getting sick of this cat's attitude. "She's my Clanmate, and we need to talk!" he snarled, pushing himself roughly to his paws. "So back off, for the love of StarClan!"

The silver tabby growled at him, baring his teeth. But before he could do anything, a dark brown tom nudged the apprentice's shoulder. "Hey, Timberpaw, stop talking and let's go," the warrior meowed, looking at Snowpaw with green eyes.

The apprentice, Timberpaw, immediately dropped his hostile attitude. "Yes, Toadfoot," he chirped, following after the dark brown warrior as he padded away.

Snowpaw scowled at their retreating forms before looking for Firepaw again. With a groan, he realized she had disappeared, probably already off the island. He watched for his other Clanmates and saw Blossomfall and Toadstep walking towards the tree bridge, their paw-steps matching stride for stride. Snowpaw raced after his mentor, but was slow enough to make sure they didn't realize he was following them.

"So how's Firepaw's training going?" Toadstep asked, flicking Blossomfall's shoulder with his tail lightly.

"It's fine," Blossomfall purred, blinking at the black and white warrior. "Her skills are amazing. She'd be a formidable foe in battle."

"Of course," Toadstep meowed, brushing the tortoiseshell warrior's fur with his own. "She has a great mentor."

"Oh," Blossomfall murmured, wrapping her tail around Toadstep's. "I'm sure Snowpaw's doing fine as well."

"He is—but he seems troubled about something," Toadstep murmured back, leaning his head on her's lightly. "But he has tons of potential, I know."

Blossomfall giggled, making Snowpaw stick his tongue out in disgust. His mentor liked _Blossomfall_?

After a few more moments of listening to Toadstep and Blossomfall flirting, they reached the tree bridge. Snowpaw sighed quietly in relief. Now the two warriors could focus on crossing, not how amazing the other was.

Toadstep and Blossomfall managed to somehow cross perfectly while still side-by-side, despite the tree bridge not being wide enough for two cats to walk on together. Snowpaw blinked in utter amazement, but decided not to dwell on it any longer. He stepped onto the smooth bark of the tree, reminding himself briefly not to fall in the water like Firepaw did.

Like…

 _Firepaw_ …

Snowpaw looked down as he continued crossing, feeling sorrow weighing his actions. He really didn't mean to be so angry with her. Now she's probably upset with him—more upset than she was before. The white tom frowned when he reached the other side of the tree bridge, jumping onto the marshy grass. He wished that Firepaw would just forgive him already.

As his mind wandered aimlessly, Snowpaw suddenly caught sight of a maple bush. His thoughts came to a screeching halt, and so did his paw-steps. _Right. Mapleshade,_ he thought, blinking as the leaves blew in the night wind. _She's going to visit my dreams tonight, isn't she?_

Snowpaw had to admit, he wasn't exactly thrilled by the aspect of the Dark Forest, but he couldn't ignore that thrum of excitement in his paws and the curiosity sparking through him. He hated to say it, but if Mapleshade could convince him enough, maybe he'd join.

* * *

 _ **I.n.t.e.r.m.i.s.s.i.o.n**_

"Firepaw?"

The ginger tabby she-cat lifted her head, opening her brilliant golden eyes. Snowpaw felt himself flinch when her gaze darkened angrily once she saw him. "Yes?" she snapped. "I'm trying to sleep, Snowpaw."

"I know, I know," Snowpaw meowed, wincing. "I just—we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," the tabby apprentice hissed, getting to her paws. Her fur started bristling angrily.

Snowpaw frowned, looking down at his paws and shuffling them on the ground. He felt his tail starting to twitch in nervousness, and he dug his claws in the ground as if he was going to be swept away. He blinked, attempting to regain his composure, but miserably failing. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Sorry for making a scene? _Sorry for getting mad_?" Firepaw bared her teeth, hissing. " _Sorry_ isn't going to cut it, unfortunately. I still don't forgive you!"

With that, the tabby settled down again, turning her back to him. As the wind roared outside, rustling leaves and brushing tree branches, the only thing Snowpaw could hear was his heart shattering into millions of pieces.

* * *

Snowpaw settled in his own nest, sadness making his ears and tail droop. _Firepaw's never going to talk to me ever again,_ he thought in despair.

Curling his tail around his paws and closing his eyes, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep, hoping that tomorrow, somehow, everything would be okay.

When Snowpaw opened his eyes, he came face-to-face with a tortoiseshell she-cat. He squeaked in surprise, jumping back. Lush, green grass and bushes surrounded them, and multi-colored leaves danced in the breeze. Momentarily forgetting about the strange she-cat, he breathed in amazement. This place was beautiful.

"Greetings, Snowpaw," the tortoiseshell purred. Snowpaw snapped back to attention, gazing warily at the she-cat. "There's no need to be scared."

"Who are you?" the white apprentice asked quietly.

"Oh, didn't Splashpaw and Stonepaw tell you?" the tortoiseshell asked distastefully, rolling her eyes. "Incompetent messengers… anyway, my name is Mapleshade, leader of the Dark Forest."

"Maplesha—oh!" Snowpaw jumped as if he had been struck by lightning. He took a step back hastily, his fur bristling dangerously. His dark amber eyes flashed. " _You're_ the leader of the Dark Forest," he hissed.

"Whoa, calm down," Mapleshade meowed, rolling her eyes again. "Geez, you act like we're an evil organization or something."

Snowpaw decided not to say anything.

"Anyway," the tortoiseshell meowed after a small pause, "you must know why you're here. So you also know that you are a very important play thing." Mapleshade purred, stepping forward and wrapping her tail around his shoulders. "So do what I say and you'll have everything you've ever wanted."

Snowpaw hissed in displeasure, shaking her tail off his shoulders. "No thanks," he meowed in annoyance. "I know what you do—special training. Blossomfall does the same thing with Firepaw, and it hurts her."

"Oh, Firepaw, Firepaw!" Mapleshade scoffed. "She's just some dumb apprentice! It's not like she even likes you anyway."

The white apprentice felt his fur starting to bristle. "I-I… she—"

The tortoiseshell Dark Forest leader circled Snowpaw, smiling cruelly at him. "If you listen to me," she meowed, her voice sounding icily calm, "you'll be so brave and cool, Firepaw will _have_ to forgive you."

Snowpaw was surprised to find that same excitement racing through him. Did he really believe all of this? He _knew_ they were lies… they had to be….

"You'll also earn the respect of all your Clanmates," Mapleshade added in a convincing tone. "You can't tell me that isn't what you've wanted all along."

The white apprentice flinched. _How in the name of StarClan does she know that?_

"Got you." The tortoiseshell Dark Forest leader smirked.

"S-So what?" Snowpaw spat, but he could literally tell that he was going to join. There was no way in StarClan he could argue with logic like _that_.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow," Mapleshade purred, practically reading his mind. She flicked her tail. "Bye, _Snowpaw_."

Before he could question Mapleshade's emphasis on his name, the dream started spinning, and then everything went dark.

* * *

After his first meeting with Mapleshade, they met up every night. Sometimes Snowpaw would see Amberpaw and she would train with them, but other than that, it was more of a personal training session. Firepaw suddenly got very worrisome for him, which Snowpaw assumed he wasn't supposed to notice so he never said anything about it.

About two moons later, he was training again with Mapleshade. Amberpaw had been there at first, but she was sent off to another part of the dream. Now, Snowpaw sat, blinking at his Dark Forest mentor, who seemed to smile even more coldly at him.

"I sent off your sister for a reason," the tortoiseshell leader meowed, her voice coming out calm and composed, yet still somehow managing to sound like a cat's claws scratching on ice. "We need to talk."

"Am I training wrong?" Snowpaw fretted, blinking at Mapleshade worriedly. "I-I can fix it!"

"No, no," the she-cat meowed, flicking him sharply with her tail. "Quit your worrying, mouse-brain. You're going up a rank."

Snowpaw jumped. "Really?"

"Yes." Mapleshade smirked, her eyes glinting coldly in the half-light. "We're going to the Dark Forest. A ceremony is definitely in order."

The white tom felt a chill go up his spine. _A ceremony?_ He had never been to one, but Amberpaw told him about one she had gone to. Thistleclaw, another Dark Forest warrior, had been promoted to senior warrior, but not without proving his loyalty. But "proving his loyalty" meant killing another cat. If Snowpaw had to kill a cat...

Mapleshade turned and headed towards the forest of darkness, flicking her tail for him to follow. Snowpaw hesitantly trailed behind her, his pelt itching uncomfortably.

As they entered deeper into the shadows of the Dark Forest, Snowpaw could feel suspicious stares piercing his pelt. He had only been here about three times, so it was no wonder everyone was wary of him.

Eventually, they reached a very tall rock sitting in between four trees. Mapleshade turned and blinked at Snowpaw, showing her fangs. "This is where the ceremony will take place," she purred. "You wait here while I go gather everyone."

Snowpaw nodded, blinking as the tortoiseshell she-cat disappeared into the dark green ferns. When he knew she was gone, he sighed, his shoulders slumping. _I'll probably have to kill someone_ , he thought worriedly. _Like Thistleclaw did._

Or... maybe he could slip out of this situation somehow. Snowpaw looked around, his dark amber eyes scanning the undergrowth for any cats. When he couldn't find any, he blinked in relief, and then closed his eyes. _Now... all I have to do is think about waking up, right?_

But before he could, a surprised meow reached his ears. "Snowpaw!"

The white tom opened his eyes quickly, but then breathed in relief when he realized it was just Splashpaw. "Hey," Snowpaw meowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Your rank's going up, remember?" the gray and white she-cat purred. "I have to be here."

"Oh. Right," Snowpaw mumbled, his face heating up. _Why do I always get so embarrassed around her?_

Splashpaw flashed him a smile, her eyes glowing in the darkness. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Mapleshade crashed through the bushes, the rest of the Dark Forest following her. Snowpaw spotted Thistleclaw, Stonepaw, and Amberpaw in the front. He thought he saw Rainpaw, but he couldn't be sure.

Mapleshade jumped on top of the tall rock as the rest of her group gathered around him and Splashpaw. Amberpaw sat near Snowpaw, smiling slightly at him. "So, this is why Mapleshade sent me off," his white and gray sister meowed.

"Yeah," Snowpaw meowed, looking down at his paws.

"I wonder what rank you're moving up to," Stonepaw meowed, who sat a few paw-steps behind him.

Turning to face him, the white apprentice blinked slightly startled dark amber eyes. "Maybe to mentor," Snowpaw suggested. "It's probably the highest I can get to."

"I'd say normal warrior is the highest _you_ can go," Rainpaw meowed, flicking him with her dark gray tail. "You aren't dead." Under her breath, the RiverClan apprentice muttered, "yet."

Amberpaw shoved Rainpaw angrily. "Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that!" she snapped.

Before Rainpaw could meow a retort, Mapleshade's yowl echoed in the night breeze. "Shush, all of you!"

Immediately, every cat quieted down, sitting up straighter and looking up at their leader. Snowpaw eyed Mapleshade carefully, his fur prickling.

The tortoiseshell stood to her full height, her eyes glowing in the dark. "Snowpaw, come up here," Mapleshade commanded. The white apprentice flinched, jumping to his paws and padding forward. When he scrambled up the rock, Mapleshade continued. "Snowpaw, I, in the name of the Dark Forest, grant you a new rank."

Snowpaw's paws shuffled uncomfortably on the smooth surface of the tall rock. What would his new rank be?

"Your new rank will be deputy."

Immediately, yowls of protest echoed through the forest.

"He's an _apprentice_!"

"He's just a ThunderClan recruit! What can he do that we can't?"

"If he can be deputy, I should've been a long time ago!"

"Silence!" Mapleshade snarled, baring her teeth menacingly. Even Snowpaw could feel himself shivering at the intensity of her voice. All the cats below quieted down, albeit reluctantly. "I can choose whoever I want as deputy," the tortoiseshell leader continued with a hiss. "Snowpaw is a great cat and would make a fine warrior. But we don't go by _Clan rules_. Snowpaw is the deputy, and that's that."

Snowpaw looked down at the crowd, seeing Amberpaw, Splashpaw, and Stonepaw looking back at him in worry. Rainpaw looked down at the ground thoughtfully, but there was no doubt the same thing was on their minds. _How can I possibly be deputy if I'm not even a warrior?_

"Snowpaw," Mapleshade meowed, turning to the white tom. "To be my deputy, you'll not have to kill one cat—but two."

 _Two?_ Snowpaw blinked at the tortoiseshell, startled. _I can't do that! I can't even kill one cat!_

A dark brown tabby tom and a brown tom with a long scar running across his back stepped forward, their eyes glinting in the darkness. Snowpaw felt his pelt prickle with uncertainty and distress, his eyes wide as moons. Mapleshade scrambled down the rock, flicking her tail for the white apprentice to follow.

Swallowing, Snowpaw first did a quick scan of his opponents. Then he was struck by a realization. _They're… they're Clan cats!_ He hastily slid down the rock after Mapleshade, worry glowing in his dark amber eyes. _I… I have to..._

 _I have to kill them…._

"Okay, Snowpaw, show them your skills," Mapleshade purred to him, smiling coldly at him. " _Kill them_."

Suddenly, the air seemed to get heavier around him. Snowpaw blinked in shock, but even that was hard. It seemed like his body was being weighed down by thousands of giant rocks. Darkness crawled in through the corners of his vision. Snowpaw tried to focus on the fading images of the two cats he was ordered to kill, but to no avail. Black swallowed his vision.

The last thing Snowpaw remembered seeing was the two Clan cats in a pool of blood, and red staining his white paws.

* * *

The next day, Snowpaw went through the day as if he really wasn't there. He watched as Firepaw and Dewpaw talked to each other nearby, their voices low. Amberpaw sat beside him, eating a rabbit she had caught near the WindClan border. Snowpaw blinked as Firepaw looked towards him a bit sadly, and then got to his paws once Dewpaw looked, too.

The two apprentices blinked, startled, but Snowpaw headed over a bit blankly, his eyes unfocused. He stopped in front of Firepaw, gazing at her for a few moments before turning to Dewpaw. "Toadstep said he wants to train," he said blandly, even though it wasn't true.

"Okay!" his brother chirped, jumping to his paws.

Snowpaw turned around, spotting Toadstep lying next to Blossomfall in the sunshine. Ignoring the fact that they looked like they were flirting ( _again_ , Snowpaw thought), he headed towards his mentor. "Let's go training, like you said," he meowed to Toadstep.

The black and white warrior blinked up at him. "Eh? Snowpaw, what are you—" A look crossing between a scowl and worry-filled eyes flashed across Snowpaw's face, shutting Toadstep up immediately. "I mean, um, yeah! Sorry Blossomfall," the warrior meowed to the tortoiseshell, "Snowpaw, Dewpaw, and I are going to go training."

"Bye," Blossomfall meowed sadly, looking at her white paws.

Toadstep briefly pressed his nose softly on her forehead before walking towards the exit of camp, Snowpaw and Dewpaw following.

They trained, sure, but there was nothing Toadstep could teach him that Snowpaw didn't already know. So it was very boring—and thus, he didn't mention a single word of it. Ever.

Later, back in the Dark Forest, everyone seemed to be treating him a lot more differently than before, although Snowpaw didn't remember doing anything special. The warriors flinched away from him, the apprentices ran from him, and even Rainpaw seemed to avoid him. The white tom looked around worriedly. _Maybe they don't like me anymore?_

"Hey, there's the new deputy!" a voice meowed from behind him. Snowpaw turned to see Breezepelt, his yellow eyes glowing proudly in the darkness. "The way you handled those Clan cats was amazing," the black warrior added.

"Huh?" Snowpaw blinked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You killed them in one shot!" Breezepelt exclaimed, his eyes glistening. "You should've seen everyone's faces!"

A cold shiver wracked through Snowpaw, and his paws tingled in fear. _I… I k-killed…_ He felt bile rise in his throat, and then raced off into the Dark Forest, ignoring Breezepelt's squawk of surprise. He needed to find Mapleshade.

He found the tortoiseshell sitting on the tall rock, looking up at the dark sky. Snowpaw blinked at her suspiciously before opening his jaws to call out her name. "Mapleshade!"

The Dark Forest leader didn't look surprised when she looked down at him. The she-cat scrambled down the rock, sitting in front of him. "Yes, my deputy?" she asked, smirking at him.

"That's the thing," Snowpaw snapped. "I'm _not_ your deputy. I didn't kill anyone!"

"Au contraire," Mapleshade purred, wrapping her fluffy tail around his shoulders. "To the other Dark Forest warriors, you killed them. But to _us_ ," she leaned forward, a cold glint in her eyes, "I killed them myself."

Snowpaw felt sick to his stomach. He managed to let out a low growl. "I never wanted to—"

"That's the thing about you Clan cats," Mapleshade interrupted, glaring at him. "You say what you want, but no one ever really cares in the end, do they?"

Snowpaw blinked at her. His fur twitched uncomfortably when he realized that Mapleshade was _right_. He told Firepaw sorry, and she never forgave him. He wanted to be a great warrior, but the Dark Forest didn't care at all. They wanted him to be their _deputy_.

"Let me tell you something," the tortoiseshell leader purred, circling around him. "I know what's going to happen. I can tell the future. And I can help you _change_ the future."

 _If being your deputy means…_ Snowpaw looked up at Mapleshade, scowling slightly. He still didn't trust her, and even less after what she just told him, but it's not like he could do anything about it. "Fine. Tell me the future."

 _Something's going to have to change, then…_ "Good choice," she purred, settling down in front of him and flicking him with her tail lightly. "Now, here's everything that's going to happen…"

 _I just hope I can change_ me.

 **Well then. :U Gahh I'm tired, but I really loved this one-shot xD It was so cool to write! Snowpaw needs his own POV, for real xD And, here's some clarification things:**

 **\- Snowpaw mostly joined the Dark Forest because he was convinced Firepaw would forgive him if he trained hard enough.**

 **\- She didn't.**

 **\- But she will sometime later, promise xD**

 **Aaand, that's it! My first Lucky one-shot has been completed :D You guys don't even know how excited I am ;;**

 **See you later in the next Lucky update!**

 **;; Orangeflight of ShadowClan**


End file.
